Admirador Secreto
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Kataoka Tesshin. Entrenador del equipo de béisbol de Seido. Respetado tanto por alumnos como por profesores del plantel. Había completado cada uno de sus objetivos por más difíciles que fueran, pero nunca creyó que dar el primer paso en una relación sería algo tan arduo y complejo.


Pequeñísimo toque ChrisSawa.

* * *

 **Admirador Secreto**

Era un día común en Tokio, mas no cualquiera para Takashima Rei. Cada sábado recorría la ciudad en busca de uno que otro artículo que captara su interés. Era toda una aventura para ella, en especial, porque cierto hombre moreno, que usaba gafas de sol y cabello recogido, se encontraba siguiéndola a la distancia; detalle del que fingió no darse cuenta, pese a que lo descubrió en un instante. Soltó una risita.

 _El amor a veces podía ser insólito…_

Se dirigió a un restaurante, seguido de un retoque a su cabello en el salón de belleza y algunas paradas a sus tiendas favoritas de ropa, donde compró algunas blusas y tacones.

Podía ser alguien exigente, firme y con dedicación al deporte, pero al final del día, ella se resumía en una bella dama apasionada. O al menos, esa era la conclusión del moreno que llevaba buen rato siguiéndola. ¿Sus razones? Para no extendernos, era un hombre con una determinación infranqueable; tenía lo necesario para dirigir a un equipo, dentro y fuera del diamante, y guiarlos hacia un mejor futuro, pero que desconocía en su totalidad cómo acercarse a la figura delicada de la que se encontraba enamorado. El consejo de un viejo amigo, sobre regalarle algún detalle para romper el hielo, era la razón de su sigilo.

 _Deseaba darle tanto, aunque sabía tan poco de ella…_

De regreso a casa, Rei se topó con una joyería y Tesshin dejó de avanzar cuando la vio detenerse. Fueron varios minutos en los que permanecieron estáticos. Cuando la señorita retomó su camino y Kataoka se acercó al lugar, notó que la vitrina exhibía una hermosa pulsera dorada. Bajó la vista al precio, percatándose de que no era nada barata. Suspiró. Se retiró los lentes y se adentró en el lugar. Había que ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta de que frente a sus ojos estaba el detalle que buscaba.

Al día siguiente, el entrenador llevaba una pequeña caja rojiza y aterciopelada entre sus manos. Ahora sólo tenía que buscar al ángel de sus sueños; pero sus pies se negaban a moverse más allá de la cabina del campo. Era la primera vez que dudaba. ¿Cómo debería dárselo? El momento era importante, pero él no era un hombre de amplios gestos o palabras. Lo suyo era ser directo, pero con un asunto así…

Tal vez, alguno de sus alumnos pudiese ayudarlo. Estaba en contra de sus políticas distraerlos con algo que no fuera relacionado a su desarrollo como personas y deportistas, pero si sólo le daban el objeto en su lugar, sin decir una palabra, no los desviaría demasiado y Takashima estaría feliz de recibir un presente; además, tampoco podía interrumpirla mientras trabajaba, ya aprovecharía un momento de descanso para hacerle un cumplido o intentar amenizar el ambiente.

—Yuki.

—¿Si, entrenador?

Tal vez podría pedírselo a él. Era un buen muchacho: confiable, serio, algo despreocupado, que no dudaba de hablar en el momento…

No. Mejor, no.

—Buen trabajo el día de hoy. Vigila bien a los bateadores. Han aprendido mucho de tu estilo.

—¡Entendido! Muchas gracias —hizo una reverencia y siguió con su camino.

Tetsuya era demasiado honesto como para pedirle un favor así.

—Oh, Chris.

Al fin, el joven más maduro, inteligente y sensato, probablemente, de todo Seido.

—Buenas tardes entrenador.

—¿Vas camino a tu rehabilitación?

—Así es, ¿sucede algo?

—Sí, a decir verdad. Antes de retirarle, ¿podrías entregarle esto a Rei sin mencionar que va de mi parte? —le extendió el delicado empaque carmín que contenía el accesorio.

—Con el debido respeto —curvó sus labios en una sonrisa tranquila—, estoy seguro de que a la señorita le encantaría recibir el presente directo de sus propias manos...

Oh, no. Sabía que Yuu trataba de ayudarlo, pero no tenía que darle una reflexión de algo que sabía de antemano. Tal vez se trataba de alguien demasiado maduro para ser «empleado» de la forma en la que esperaba. Entonces, la alarma de su reloj de mano sonó de milagro.

—Lamento interrumpir, Chris, debo regresar al campo a dar las últimas indicaciones a los muchachos. Gracias por tu ayuda.

—Está bien. Gracias a usted por escucharme. Le deseo lo mejor.

Ya no tenía muchas opciones. Sus alumnos más confiables eran esos dos, ni hablar de Ryosuke o Tanba, uno tenía la cabeza llena de thriller y suspenso, el otro, era una posible víctima de ello. Los de primero eran un descarte automático y los de segundo…

—Miyuki.

—¿Qué sucede, entrenador?

Lo nombró sin pensar en cuanto lo vio. Era alguien inteligente, ¿sería digno de confianza?

El castaño observó el objeto escarlata. No dudó en mostrar una sonrisa de dudosas intenciones y preguntar:

—¿Es para Rei?

—No.

Muy mala idea. Esa percepción era tan buena que daba escalofríos.

Había caído la noche. Al final no pudo darle el regalo a su compañera y no tenía la menor idea si seguiría en la escuela o si ya habría regresado a su hogar, pero esa duda se disipó al verla tras los cristales, en la sala que los encargados de la sección deportiva utilizaban.

 _El destino le sonreía. Esa debía ser su oportunidad._

Se detuvo justo frente a la puerta. Sólo tenía que abrirla y entregarle el obsequio con la mayor naturalidad posible. ¿Qué podía ser tan complicado? Aparte de moverse de donde estaba anclado, claro…

—Terminé —la melodiosa voz del otro lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Escuchó cómo se levantaba de la silla y lo siguiente…

—¿Uh? —al abrir la puerta, la asistente del entrenador se encontró con una curiosa cajita a sus pies, así que la levantó.

—Oh, Rei.

—Miyuki, ¿vienes por los resultados de los jugadores?

—Así es. Oh —agregó con una sorpresa canturreada— ¿y esa cajita?

A Tesshin casi se le sale el corazón. No estaba preparado para todo eso. Ahora se hallaba en la pared contigua al edificio, oyendo con claridad a ese par.

—No lo sé. Estaba en el pie de la puerta cuando salí. ¿Será de alguien?

—Ni idea. ¿Por qué no la abres?, tal vez tenga algo interesante.

La chica tras los lentes dudó un poco, sería una falta de respeto pues no era algo suyo, pero averiguar su contenido podría darle una idea de a quién pertenecía; no obstante, encontrar tan elegante pulsera hizo que sus ojos se abrieran en sorpresa.

Kazuya exclamó un monosílabo a juego de la escena.

—No creo que nadie en el equipo use algo así. Debes tener un admirador secreto.

La mayor contestó a eso con una risa enternecida. Por supuesto que sabía quién era ese admirador secreto (que de «secreto», no tenía nada).

A la noche siguiente, en el interior del mismo lugar, se hallaba Tesshin con los resultados de los tiempos de sus muchachos, sin prestarles la mínima atención. Estaba más concentrado en la figura de su acompañante, en una de sus muñecas, para ser exacto.

Al desocupar su escritorio, Takashima se puso de pie con la gentil sonrisa que la iluminaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Podía notar que la estaba mirando, ni los lentes de sol ayudaban a disimular, o tal vez ella era muy buena analizando.

—¿Sucede algo, entrenador?

Eso lo sacó de su trance.

—No, es sólo… —se ajustó los lentes—, no me había percatado de que usabas una pulsera.

—Oh —volvió la vista a su mano «con que se fija en tan pequeños detalles»—, en realidad, hoy es la primera vez que la uso. Tiene una curiosa historia de fondo —emprendió un suave caminar, hasta terminar a un lado del moreno—, ¿le gustaría escucharla?

Kataoka luchaba por no sonrojarse. ¿Era su imaginación o la encontraba más que seductora con esa última frase?

—No —interrumpió su ángel, bajando el rostro para depositar un cálido beso en una de sus mejillas—, usted ya la conoce.

El azabache pudo escuchar con claridad los fuertes latidos en su pecho, un tenue carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas, cualquier clase de pensamiento o palabra se disipó de su mente y labios. Sólo podía recordar con fervor aquel suave toque contra su piel, repitiendo incontables veces la escena, hasta grabarla en cada parte de su ser.

—Buenas noches, entrenador.

—Rei —se levantó y tomó a su asistente por el brazo, de forma firme para que no se retirara y con todo el cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Se levantó del sofá y la atrajo hacia sí, rodeando su cintura en un fuerte abrazo con toda la intención de no dejarla ir, y en esta ocasión, no hubo duda, reclamó sus labios con los propios, buscando transmitir, con intensidad, cada uno de sus profundos y nobles sentimientos.

—Al final, todo acabó bien —Yuki fue el primero en hablar, con una voz apenas audible. Se encontraba escondido del otro lado de la ventana de aquella sala, tras los arbustos.

—Es una suerte que Rei sea una mujer de acción —dijo Miyuki.

—Quién se imaginaría que el entrenador tenía un lado tan sensible oculto a causa de su trabajo —agregó Takigawa.

«Bueno, Chris —pensó Kazuya—, tú también eres bastante cercano a eso».

—Rei no se queda atrás. Los dos necesitaban dar el primer paso.

«¿Y para cuándo te animas a hacer lo mismo con Sawamura?». El chico de los anteojos no se proyectaba con malicia, al contrario, tal vez eso le serviría a Yuu para dar «el paso» que también le hacía falta.

—El entrenador actuó como todo un hombre —Tetsuya soltó un resoplido orgulloso con el que se expresaba de vez en cuando.

Habrían dicho poco más, pero Takashima comenzó a introducir una de sus manos en el bolsillo trasero del moreno y éste, a su vez, repartía más caricias a su fina espalda. Ambos subían poco a poco la temperatura de la habitación.

—Creo que tenemos que irnos —interrumpió el cátcher titular.

—Tienes toda la razón —el de cabellos ondulados lo siguió, saliendo con cuidado de su escondite.

—¿Tan rápido? Acabamos de llegar.

—Yuki...

—Sí, Chris.

Así fue como los tres oportunos mosqueteros se retiraron del lugar, dejando a las habitaciones de Seido ser las únicas testigos del amor de una nueva pareja.

* * *

 _Es una de las pocas parejas hetero que me emocionan muchísimo._ _Hay casi nada de ellos en el fandom en español, así que tuve que escribir porque adoro verlos juntos. Son como mamá y papá por excelencia de Seido (?), pero como no podía dejar mis cosas gays de lado me vi en la necesidad de agregar ChrisSawa (?)._


End file.
